Miraculous: Tales of Sunbird
by musiclover981
Summary: I'm just your average girl. I go to school and hang out with friends. After school I help my dad, practice tennis and on occasion save Paris from akumas. Did I mention I'm secretly Sunbird and that I help Ladybug and Cat Noir save Paris? No? My name is Imogen Campione and I'm the holder of the bird miraculous. It's not easy being a student and a superhero but, someone's gotta do it
1. Chapter 1

*******I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir*******

Stormy Weather

I pulled my arm back and swung forward with as much force as I could muster. The small yellow ball met the metal of my racket, sending it back where it came from. I watched as it sailed over the net and landed inside of the court.

"And that makes 10." I spoke before wiping the sweat off of my brow. I looked up at the black haired and grey eyed woman watching me. "How was that Madam Michel?"

"Perfect, Imogen. Go ahead and take your break. I'll be right back to finish our practice." I nodded before the woman walked away. I walked toward the bench where my gym bag was sitting. A small creature flew out of the bag.

The creature was mostly purple and black in color with a large head and small body. Its feet and arms appeared bird-like in appearance. The arms had brown and blue tipped feathers coming off of them. This creature was known as a kwami

"That was great Imogen!" the small thing exclaimed.

"Thanks, Jeeli! As much as I wanna keep talking to you, you better hide before Alix shows up." I state.

"Oh right!" she does as she's told and flies back into the bag just as my phone starts to ring. "Hello."

 **"How's practice going?"**

"Good, mom! I just got a break."

 **"That's great sweetie! Listen I wanted to tell you that Aurore didn't win the contest. So I thought after your practice, we'd go to dinner with her, Aurélie and your aunt Daphne to cheer her up before they leave town."**

"Will dad be done in time?"

 **"I already told him to meet us at the restaurant. I'll send you the name of the place that Aurore wants to go. Have fun!"**

"Bye." As I hung up with my mom I looked at my text messages. There were 2 in total. The first was from Alya.

 ** _Hey girl thanks for the tip. Marinette and I will be there! Maybe she'll get to spend some time with Adrien ;)_**

 ** _-Alya_**

 ** _Let me know how it goes! :)_**

 ** _-Imogen_**

I grinned as I replied. My dad was a photographer hired exclusively for celebrities and the Agreste family. He usually has me step in to take pictures with Adrien for his photoshoots for his dad, Gabriel Agreste's company. Today was one of the rare days I couldn't because of tennis practice. So because I knew Marinette has a huge crush on him, I texted Alya so she can try to get the girl to make a move. I opened the next text which was from my best friend, Alix

 ** _You can thank me later!_**

 ** _-Alix_**

I stared at the screen confused. _'What's she talking about?'_ I assumed I would get my answer as I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and felt my eyes widen as I came face to face with a red haired boy rather than a pink haired girl. Nathaniel Kurtzberg.

"Hi, Imogen." He greeted with a smile.

"H-hey Nathaniel." I replied. _'This is what she was talking about.'_ I was so glad I'd been practicing tennis so I had an excuse for my red face. I kinda had a crush on him.

"Alix asked me to bring your practice snack. She said her dad called her and needed her help at the museum." _'Did he now?'_

"Oh! Thanks so much!" I grabbed the small box in his hands and the bottle of water. I took a sip of water before sitting down and opening the box to see two bananas. "I'm not sure if she told you but, my dad usually packs double and we split it."

"Are you sure?" I nod my head.

"Positive. I hope you like bananas." I hand one to my crush and he accepts it.

"Thank you." He sits down next to me as we both begin to eat the fruit. We both looked up at the sky and saw strange purple lightning bolts flash. "What was that!?"

"I'm not sure, but I think practice is canceled." As if on cue, Madam Michel came running back.

"Kids! You both better get home! There's a terrible person terrorizing Paris!" The woman spoke as she ran out of the tennis courts while I looked at the boy next to me.

"We better get going." Nathaniel stated.

"You go on ahead. I need to grab something from my locker." I said as I grabbed my bag and ran into the school before he could stop me. "Jeeli, wings up!" I shouted once I was sure I was alone. The kwami was sucked into my black choker with a golden heart jewel. As she was sucked in, the charm gained five silver feathers.

My appearance began to change as well. My red tank top, black skirt and tennis shoes turned into a black and purple catsuit with blue accent sleeves, a black belt with a spot to hold my nunchaku, black boots with a gray buckle, black glovelettes and a purple mask over my eyes. Attached to the sleeves were brown tipped blue feathers.

* * *

I heard a scream as I used my flight ability to look across Paris to find the cause of the weird lightning. I looked down to see Cat Noir flying through the air. I dove down and caught the black cat themed hero.

"I thought cats preferred to stay on the ground?" I asked as we started to float down.

"I have everything under control, Sunbird." He protested.

"Whoops!" I said with a smirk as I dropped him a few feet from the ground.

"I thought cats always landed on their feet?" I turned around and found the source of the question being Ladybug. She helped our friend to his feet.

"Why thanks m'Ladybug but, I had it covered." He grabbed her hand and kissed it. I rolled my eyes. _'Typical cat'_ The red clad heroine pushed him away.

"No time for your childish charm Cat Noir but, you're welcome." She stated. I felt the wind pick up.

"Guys, we've got company." I stated as we faced our foe. It was a girl with dark and light purple hair tied in two pigtails, a purple mask, a purple dress, a purple umbrella and white gloves. "Aurore?"

"We should be expecting lightning storms like right now!" She pointed her umbrella to the sky causing a storm. A huge bolt of lightning was coming straight for us. Ladybug quickly pulled me and Cat out of harm's way. I landed right next to them but, my partners found themselves in a compromising position i.e. Cat was right on top of Ladybug. I stood back up along with them.

"You just got yourself a cat fight." The cat themed hero called out before he ran at the villain.

"Black ice." Her umbrella started to glow before she aimed it at the ground, making it ice over. Cat Noir slid on the ground. As if things couldn't get worse, a huge gust of wind pushed us back. The red clad heroine used her yoyo to anchor her to a light post. As Cat flew by her, she grabbed him. I used my flight to escape her blast.

"Nice try." I stated as I pulled out my nunchaku and flew right at her, screamed a battle cry. She aimed her umbrella at me, firing lightning. I dodged it as much as I could before she switched back to wind and knocked me out of the sky.

"Nice of you to drop in Sunny." Cat Noir said. It was then that I noticed I landed right on top of my partners.

"Sorry." I helped the duo up. We hurried through the streets to find her causing more mayhem.

"A little Cat Noir outta take the wind out of her sails." Cat was about go after her but, Ladybug pulled him back by the tail making me giggle.

"Whoa kitty kitty. You better think before you leap." The red clad heroine stated matter-of-factly.

"You got a plan?"

"Just follow my lead." Ladybug ran toward a building then started running along it. I turned to Cat Noir and shrugged before flying after her. Ladybug jumped off the building swinging her yoyo while Cat did the same with his staff and I charged in, wielding my nunchaku.

"Not you again!" the weather villain said as she swung her umbrella, releasing a gust of wind. I managed to use my flying to steady myself but my partners landed on the ground followed by several cars. They managed to dodge several of them accept for a bus.

"No!" I shouted as it appeared to crush them. A few seconds later I saw them climb out of the window. I helped them out before hugging them. I let them go as they ran and I flew after them.

"Maybe she's got anger issues?" Ladybug offered.

"Or she didn't pass her driving test?" Cat Noir tried. A TV screen blinked to life, revealing the akumatized villain.

"Hello viewers! Here's the latest forecast for the first day of summer." The screen changed images. "Looks like Mother Nature had a change in plans. Summer vacation is officially over!"

"Already? But I look so good in a swimsuit" I looked up at the sky as I noticed little flurries falling down.

"The catsuit will do, thanks." Ladybug replied. "At least now we know where to find her."

"Anyone else think this might be just a little too easy?" I ask. I turn around and see they were both already walking away. "Or maybe it's just me."

* * *

We ran through the front door of the television studio. As we did, there was a cardboard standee of Aurore.

"She reminds me of someone." Cat Noir observed as we stopped.

"It's her! The akuma must be in her parasol." Ladybug added. _'Hang on Aurore, we're gonna free you from Hawkmoth's influence.'_

"In Stormy Weather's world it's a winter wonderland forever!" Stormy Weather exclaimed. We busted through the doors to the set only to find it empty.

"It's a recording!" We heard the sound of laughter. Turning around we came face to face with Stormy Weather. She shot lightning at the lights above us, making them fall. Luckily, we dodged in time. Suddenly, the lights went out.

"Frosty the Snowgirl is getting away." Cat Noir said. I couldn't see a thing. I kept walking until I think I bumped into the wall. "Do I hear a couple of damsels in distress?"

"Some of us don't have night vision." The next thing I knew, I felt a hand grab mine and pull me along.

"Whoa!" Ladybug and I exclaimed.

"No need to bug out! Trust me!" the cat themed hero said as he drug us both along. I heard a door open to what I think might have been the stairwell.

"Okay, I think we can manage to- "

"Duck!" I did as I was told while Ladybug must have gotten hit by something.

"Follow your lead on this one." Thankfully, Cat lead us safely up to the roof and back outside where Ladybug and I can see.

"You airheads fell right into my trap!" Stormy Weather shouted before opening up her parasol. The clouds began to swirl above us, trapping us. "There's no way out! Party's over fools!"

"We're just…" Ladybug took her hand away from Cat Noir. "We're just getting started Stormy! Lucky charm!" She tossed her yoyo into the air, making a bath towel appear in her hands. "A bath towel? What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Great so we're about to be obliterated but, at least we'll be dry." Cat said, annoyed.

"Just hold your whiskers."

"Hail." The villain said making said form of weather fall from the sky.

"Bird song!" I shouted before we could get pelted with it. I looked up at the sky and took a deep breath, releasing it. Sound waves flew from my mouth and surrounded us, creating a dome.

"Great thinking, Sunbird!" Cat praised. I couldn't respond because I knew the longer I could hold this note, the more time Ladybug would have to figure out what to do with the bath towel. "What's the plan for getting the akuma back? She can't hold that note forever."

"See that sign over there? Check it out! Sunbird, you can stop now. I've got a plan." Ladybug ordered. I nodded after I stopped holding the note.

"All right. Cataclysm!" The cat-themed hero charged up his attack and started running toward the sign Ladybug mentioned. "Hey, Coldie Locks! Is that all you got?" The villain looked down and started shooting lightning at him. As he was running, he used the attack to destroy the support beams on the sign, making it fall.

Using the distraction, the red clad heroine caught Stormy Weather with her yoyo. The villain shot a bolt of lightning at the sign, making a hole just large enough for her to fit through it. Ladybug ran through several pips and all over the building, taking the yoyo with her. She used the bath towel to float into the air, making the string tug on Stormy and bring her down. I quickly flew into the sky and kicked the parasol out of her hand into Cat Noir's. He tossed it to Ladybug.

"Get out of here you nasty bug!" She shouted before breaking the item. A black butterfly flew out of it. "No more evil doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize" She then caught it with her yoyo. "Gotcha!" Once it was released, it became a harmless white butterfly. "Bye bye little butterfly." She tossed the bath towel into the air. "Miraculous: Ladybug!" a swarm of ladybugs flew all around the city and returned everything back to normal, even bringing the sun out. I smiled as I saw my cousin return to normal.

"What am I doing up here?" she asked aloud.

"Pound it!" Ladybug, Cat Noir and I said simultaneously before fist bumping.

* * *

I made it back in the locker room just before my miraculous timed out. I caught an exhausted Jeeli in my hand. I reached into my gym back and pulled out my special protein bites made out of oats, peanut butter, flax seed, chocolate chips and honey. I still haven't figured out which of those things are her favorite. I placed her in the bag and walked outside.

"Imogen!" I turned and had to fight the blush trying to make its way on my face.

"N-Nathanael." I responded.

"I was worried about you. You didn't come back out and you didn't answer when I went to go find you."

"Sorry I wanted to wait until the storm was over. I was listening to music so I must not have heard you."

"I'm glad you're safe."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I couldn't stand it if one of my friends was hurt."

"Oh." I could feel the pang in my heart.

"Anyway I better get going. See you at school tomorrow?"

"Yeah I'll see you then." I slouched once he was out of view. Jeeli flew out.

"Sorry Imogen." She spoke.

"That's okay, Jeeli. Besides maybe I just need to spend a little more time with him so he can see me in a different light."

"That's the spirit!"

"Come on! If we hurry we can catch Papá at the park and then go check on Aurore." She nodded before we ran toward the park.

* * *

I saw Alya in the park right where the photoshoot was supposed to be taking place. 'Maybe our plan worked?' As I continued walking I saw Marinette right beside her.

"Hey guys!" I greeted. The duo waved at me. I turned to the photoshoot and saw Adrien posing with a little girl. "I'm guessing things didn't go as planned?"

"In more ways than one. We were so close but, your dad fell head over heels once he saw Manon." Alya answered. I frowned.

"Sorry Marinette."

"It's fine. Besides maybe I'll get another chance to talk to Adrien!" the blunette responded. I giggled. 'If Marinette can stay positive about her crush, then so can I'

* * *

Papá and I walked into the restaurant an hour later. He was raving about the pictures he took of Adrien and Manon. We looked around before spotting the familiar group. My mom was sitting next to my Aunt Daphne. The two were twins which was easy to see due to their matching brown hair and blue eyes. My mom had her hair down and wore a black and blue business suit. My Aunt had her hair tied into a bun and wore a red and black shirt and a black skirt. Beside them were another set of blonde haired, blue eyed twins. Aurore looked a little sad but, her sister Aurélie had a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Aurélie wore her blonde hair in a side ponytail and wore a lavender dress.

"There you both are!" my mom spoke as she stood up to greet us.

"Hi mom!" I responded before making my way around the table. "Hi Aunt Daphne!" I hugged her and moved around to the twins. "Hey Aurore. Aurélie." The girls waved before going to hug my dad.

"Hi Uncle Vincent!" they greeted. He smiled at them before we all finally sat down.

Thankfully, Aurore seemed to be doing much better. She wasn't as down about losing the contest which was good. We all had a great time and enjoyed each others company. Aunt Daphne had to drive Aurélie back to the private dance academy she was attending in Versailles so that meant Aurore was staying with us for the night. I made sure to try to cheer her up, no need to risk her being akumatized again.


	2. Bubbler

*******I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir*******

 **The Bubbler**

I got up from my seat and opened the kitchen door. I smiled at the sight of my best friend, Alix. The pinkette walked in and helped herself to an apple from our fruit bowl.

"Good morning to you too, Ali" I giggled.

"Sorry." Alix swallowed another bite. "I had to run out of the house before I got stuck at dad's museum after school. I'd rather be doing anything else." I nodded. My dad chose that moment to walk into the kitchen.

"Morning, girls." He greeted.

"Morning." We responded.

"Genni, don't forget we have a photo shoot day."

"Don't worry papá. I won't forget, besides it's all part of the plan."

"What plan?" Alix questioned as she tossed her apple core in the trash.

"The plan to give Adrien the birthday party he's always wanted."

"Right. Because his dad is such a downer and never lets him have one."

"Exactly. Now come on, we better get going or we'll be late." The pinkette groaned. I laughed as I grabbed my backpack.

"Don't forget these." Papá spoke before handing me my homemade energy bits and a stack of papers. I make the energy bits filled with all I need as part of my tennis training. It also helps that Jeeli loves them and when she runs out of energy. The papers were the invitations for Adrien's party. _'Hopefully, Adrien is having a good day.'_

* * *

"Dude, Seriously?" Nino responded after Adrien gave us his dad's answer. _'Not again_ ' "Has your dad always been such a downer? Doesn't he remember what it's like to wanna party?"

"No, I'm sure he was a downer back then, too." The blonde answered as I nodded.

"He was probably the first" I comment making my friend crack a smile before he frowned again.

"At least I tried."

"It's your b-day, dude…insist." The dark skinned boy persisted before slinging an arm around his friend. "I'm gonna have a little convo with your pops."

"Don't waste your time, he won't change his mind. Imogen's even tried."

"Once Mr. Agreste has made up his mind, there's no changing it." I confirmed. Marinette suddenly appeared in front of us. I looked at the direction she came from and noticed Alya crouching down in the bushes.

"Hey." The blunette mutters. I smile at the girl knowing she must be up to something on her crush's birthday.

"Hey." Adrien responded with a wave.

"What's up, Marinette?" I asked gently.

"I…I wanted to gift you a make. I mean, gift you a give I made, I mean…" during the girl's ramblings, Chloé walked over. _'What's she up to?'_

"Out of the way." The blonde girl said before pushing the blunette out of the way. I hurried over to my friend and helped her up.

"Not cool, Chloé!" I exclaimed. She turned to glare at me.

"Can't you see I'm busy here?" the blonde puts her hands on Adrien's shoulders before changing her tone. "Did you get my gift?"

"No." he answered unsure.

"What? Those delivery guys. I bet it was too heavy so they had to get another guy to help. Those slackers! I'll make sure you get it by tonight." She kissed him on the cheek before walking away. I muttered a few words in Italian then noticed Marinette retreated back to Alya. I shrugged before walking back to the boys. A car started honking. Adrien and I both turned around to see the limo waiting for us.

"Gotta go…photo shoot." The blonde gloomily walked away.

"Don't worry, Nino. Everything's gonna work out for Adrien's birthday." I winked before hurrying after my friend.

* * *

Adrien sighed as he looked out the window. We finished our photo shoot with my dad. The entire time he was smiling but, I could see the sadness in his eyes. I looked to my papá. _'I know it was supposed to be a surprise but, it might be the only way to cheer him up.'_

"Papà posso solo dire a Adrien la festa? Guarda quanto sia triste. Suo padre ha detto no ad un partito ... di nuovo." I pleaded. He chuckled.

"Tell him." Papá responded, prompting Adrien to turn to me.

"So remember I told you that you'd have to wait for your birthday gift from me?" the blonde nodded. "Well I know how much you've always wanted a party for your birthday so I talked to my parents and we're throwing you a birthday party."

"I know you mean well Imogen but, there's no way my father will let me go to that." Adrien frowned.

"Adrien, we've already taken care of that."

"What? How?"

"Nathalie agreed to help us. She scheduled a photo shoot during the same time as the party." I smiled brightly.

"He'll expect to see pictures from the shoot. If he doesn't see any, he'll fire your dad."

"Adrien, don't worry about that. You see there wasn't a photo shoot scheduled for today." Papá chimed in.

"There wasn't?"

"No. I'll use the pictures from today and use them as the shots from the scheduled shoot on Saturday."

"Wow, you guys really thought this through." We both nodded. "I can't thank you enough!" The blonde hugged my papá then me." "Thank you Vincent, Imogen."

"It's no problem. Besides I couldn't let one of my best friends have a sad birthday."

"So where's the party gonna be at? You're place?"

"No. I wanted you to get to really have fun as a kid in a way I knew your dad would never let you."

"How?" Adrien was right in my face, eyes full of hope and wonder.

"Paintball."

"Paintball?"

"You know shooting balls of paint at each other. Running around and getting messy. It's so much fun!" The blonde hugged me again.

"You really are the best friend a guy could as for." _'Adrien seems so happy. I can't let him have the chance to let his dad ruin it for him.'_

"Papà, so che avremmo pranzato ma, potrei andare con Adrien invece. Sta andando a casa per pranzo e sono preoccupato che suo padre farà qualcosa per rovinare la sua giornata."

"Va bene, Genni. Capisco di voler aiutare il tuo amico. Divertiti e ti vedo a casa per la cena." Papá answered with a knowing smile. Adrien looked at me.

"Mind if I join you for lunch?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Immy."

* * *

"He never screws up in class. He always does what you tell him, photo shoots, fencing, Chinese, piano…" Nino listed as we walked into the Agreste home. Adrien and I looked at each other. _'What's going on?'_

"Nino, you're here." The blonde stated.

"Anything for my best bud. Show some awesomeness dude-I mean sir. Please?"

"Forget it, Nino. It's fine.

"Mr. Agreste, if I may? Nino is trying to be a good friend to Adrien by helping him get what he's wanted every year for his birthday. Could you at least reconsider?" I tried.

"Listen, young man, I decide what's best for my son. In fact, I've just decided you're a bad influence and you're not welcome in my house ever again. Leave now!" Adrien's father announced. My eyes widened in shock _'No way.'_

"Father, he was just trying to do something cool for me." The blonde stated.

"Mr. Agreste, please reconsider!" I added to no avail. The man was already walking away. Nathalie stepped in front of us.

"Goodbye." The woman spoke. Nino turned to Adrien, then he walked out of the house in a huff. He and I exchanged a look before going after our friend.

"Nino, wait." He said before placing a hand on the dark skinned boy's shoulder, stopping him. "I'm sorry. My father he's…pretty stubborn. It's just best to stay out of his way." I nodded in agreement. _'I learned that lesson the hard way.'_

"It's not fair, guys! Harsh. Uncool." Our friend exclaimed before walking away.

"Thanks anyway, Nino." I placed an arm around my friend.

"Look, I don't like this anymore than you do. Let's let Nino and your father cool off then we can fix this. Besides we could always tell Nino that your father caved and rented out the paintball arena." The blonde only nodded in response before we walked back inside. _'I hope you're okay, Nino.'_

* * *

"Wow, that was a birthday lunch-break to remember. Yay." Adrien said sarcastically.

"Things are gonna get better, Adrien. Besides if you continue to mope around, your father wins and Nino was right. Let's head back to school and pass these out." I hand him a slip of paper from my backpack. His eyes light up at the sight.

"A-are these-"

"Yeah. Invitations to the party my papá and I are throwing for you. My mom helped me make them and we thought you could pass them out to the class. Think how happy that would make Nino!" the blonde hugged me.

"Thanks, Imogen! You've always been there for me and helped me try to be a regular kid."

"It's the least I could do. Now turn that frown upside down and let's go find Nathalie and get back to school." We walked back into the entrance.

"Nathalie? Father?"

"Is anyone here?" Adrien shrugged sadly before we decided just to walk back.

"Yay! Happy birthday!" a crowd cheered upon seeing the blonde. Our eyes widened in shock at seeing our classmates and friends gathered at what looked like a party.

"Hey, hey, hey, birthday boy!" a voice spoke. We looked up to find a red, blue, yellow and black clad figure on top of a purple bubble. _'Oh, no!_ ' "Guess what? Daddy's gone. While the cat's away, the mice will play." The figure said, amused.

"Nino?" Adrien exclaimed.

"The Bubbler's brought all your homies for one single sole purpose to ce…le…brate!" The crowd cheered at his words. He jumped off the bubble and into the DJ booth. "Let's get this party started!" He started playing music. I turned around and Adrien was gone. I ran back into the house and let Jeeli out of my bag.

"This day just got worse, Jeeli. First, Adrien's dad denies him a birthday party again. Then, Nino tried to fix everything but, Mr. Agreste flipped out and banished him. Now-"

"Imogen! Breathe. You're getting really worked up." My kwami stated. I took a deep breath in and released it.

"Thanks, Jeeli. Now we've got to save Nino. He's been akumatized and-"

"Imogen? What are you doing in here?" I turned with a squeak and hid Jeeli behind my back.

"Oh…uh…hi…Adrien."

"Why aren't you enjoying the party? Isn't this great? I can finally do something I want for once."

"That's great but, don't you think this is a little strange?" I looked in the corner of my eye and noticed Jeeli fly back into my bag.

"Maybe but, I'm sure if things get out of hand Ladybug, Cat Noir and Sunbird will put a stop to it. Now come on let's have fun." The blonde grabbed my hand and pulled me outside. _'I hope you're right about Ladybug and Cat Noir.'_

* * *

"Hey, nice party…I guess, since it's my first one." Adrien spoke to Rose while we were all dancing. She gave him a forced smile and a thumbs up. _'That's weird, Rose is normally the most cheerful person around but, she seems off._ ' I looked around and noticed that everyone seemed out of it. _'I wonder what's really going on here?'_ I walked over toward the DJ booth where Chloé and Sabrina were up to something.

"I'm requesting a slow dance." The red haired girl stated to the akumatized villain.

"It's a bit early, isn't it?" Bubbler responded. The blonde girl moved her friend out of the way and faced the villain. My eyes widened as I looked for Marinette. _'She wouldn't…'_

"It's for Adrien. His first slow dance…" the mayor's daughter asked in her nice voice _. 'Of course she would.'_

"Oh, you know it, girl." Without another word, the villain changed the song. Before I could stop her from taking advantage of my friend, she pushed me aside. I expected to hit the ground but, a pair of arms caught me. My orange orbs came face to face with Ivan. I smiled at him before steadying myself.

"Thanks, Ivan." He nodded before looking back at the crowd. "Are you okay?" I followed his line of sight and saw Mylene dancing with Nathanael.

"You too, huh?" he muttered at seeing my expression shift.

"Wh-what do you mean?" the bigger boy gave me a look that seemed to address my crush on the red haired boy. I nodded. "I might not like it but, look at how mechanically they're dancing. It's not real."

"It's all his fault."

"How so?"

"He captured us in bubbles and brought us here."

"What!?" My eyes widened in shock. _'Now I really gotta get out of here'_

"Yeah and he told us if we didn't make Adrien's awesome, we'd be sent in the sky with the adults." I heard the music shift and decided to use it to make my escape.

"I don't want that to happen. It's best to play along until help arrives." I hurried into the crowd and danced my way through, back into Adrien's house.

Once I was alone, after nearly getting caught by Alya, I let Jeeli out of my bag. "Jeeli, wings up!" The kwami was sucked into my black choker with a golden heart jewel. As she was sucked in, the charm gained five silver feathers.

* * *

Just as I was about to fly onto the main gate, I saw a familiar red figure rounding the corner. I smiled.

"Looks like I'm not the only party crasher."

"Sunbird!"

"Want a lift?" I didn't wait for my teammate to respond before I grabbed her hand and took off. I placed the red clad heroine on the ledge before landing right next to her. She used her yoyo to cut off the power Bubbler's speakers.

"Sorry Bubbler but, the party's over!"

"Why you gotta be like that?" the villain responded.

"You made all the adults disappear. That's why!"

"You also kidnapped all these kids and forced them to have your version of fun or face your wrath!" I added.

"You will not bust up my party!" he grabbed his giant bubble wand and flung four red bubbles at us. I used my nunchaku to deflect them while Ladybug did the same with her yoyo. She charged at him and exchanged blows. They switched sides and soon Bubbler was in front of me. I swung my nunchaku at his bubble wand and managed to deflect his attacks. Ladybug and I switched out against the villain.

* * *

We were at a standoff against the Bubbler. _'Where's Cat when we need him?'_ Ladybug threw her yoyo at Bubbler but, this time he was ready. He threw a bubble in front of himself at the last second, sending the yoyo back at her. I was about to fly to her aid when the villain sent several bubbles at me. I had no choice but to defend myself. Luckily, Cat Noir showed up and deflected the yoyo to the sky using his staff.

"Looks like I made it just in time." The cat themed hero stated.

"We had it under control…" the red clad hero caught her weapon. "but thanks." The Bubbler became distracted giving me the opportunity to fly toward my teammates. Unfortunately, they were being bombarded with bubbles. With the snap of his fingers, the villain turned the deflected red bubbles into a green bubble twister. I watched as they stuck to the pair. I started to swoop down to help.

"Stay back, Sunny!" Cat warned, stopping me. _'He's right. If I get caught who's gonna stop Bubbler.'_ A huge green bubble appeared around them.

"Give me your miraculouses before you run out of air." Bubbler stated with his hand extended.

"Dream on, Bubbler." Ladybug shot back.

"Besides, you forgot about me." I flew down in front of them. He sneered.

"Better hand yours over unless…" the villain closed his hand, making the bubble slightly smaller. "…you want them to be smooshed together." I took a step back and glared at him.

"Sorry but, you need to update your wish list because that's never going to happen."

"Total party-poopers, just like adults."

"Kids need adults!" the red clad heroine chimed in.

"False. Kids need freedom, fun, let loose and live it up. Adults are controlling and bossy."

"But adults keep children safe and protected. They care for their kids." I added.

"They love them." Ladybug finished.

"Most adults do anyhow. You must bring the adults back." Cat Noir commented.

"Nope, never…know what? Since you care about them so much, why don't you go float with them for a while." The villain sent a beam of bubbles at me, knocking me back. I heard a scream. Once I destroyed the bubbles from around me, Cat Noir and Ladybug were gone.

"No!" I shot into the air to search for them.

* * *

I flew all over and neared the Eiffel Tower. In the distance I noticed a lone bubble. It popped before my eyes and was followed by familiar screams.

"Shall we see if you land on your feet?" Ladybug commented.

"No thanks." Cat Noir replied. I swooped down and grabbed their hands.

"Need a lift?" I remarked guiding us to the monument. After a moment, we landed safely on the ground.

"And who says cats can't fly"

"We have to get his bubble sword. That's gotta be where the Akuma is." The red clad heroine stated. A beeping noise came from Cat's miraculous. 'Oh boy'

"We'd better hurry."

* * *

"Where is everybody? Get out here and party." Bubbler threatened the kids.

"Sorry to burst your bubble." Ladybug responded. The villain turned to look at us.

"Ladybug!" Alya shouted, prompting the rest of the kids to cheer for the red clad heroine.

"No one wants to party with you anymore, Bubbler."

"What's wrong with all you guys? Why you gotta be such haters?" the villain roared before shooting purple bubbles at them.

"No!" Ladybug, Cat Noir and I shouted.

"Outer space is the next stop for your precious peeps. And they're never coming back!" Bubbler leapt into the air.

"Bird song!" I shouted before taking in a breath of air. I released a high note that seemed to rattle the whole area. I looked up and saw their bubbles pop as the sound hit them. _'This can't be happening.'_

"Sunbird!" my partners shouted at me. I stopped the note instantly.

"No!" as if fueled by my desire to save them, the vibrations and sound waves around us stopped and started to form pillars underneath each person. I smiled and turned to Ladybug and Cat Noir. "Go. I'll get them down while you two stop Bubbler." The three of us parted ways. I wasn't sure how long those pillars were going to be there but, I had to get my friends to safety. 'I can only take two at a time.'

"Sunbird!" Alya shouted upon seeing me fly toward them.

"Don't worry I'll have you back down safely. I can only take two at a time so hang on." They all smiled at me. I grabbed Kim and Max first.

"Hey what about me!" the annoying voice of Chloé complained. I muttered on the way down in Italian. After I put them down I flew toward the mayor's daughter and Rose. "Oh, Sunbird, I didn't know how much more I could take of this!" She flailed her arms around dramatically. I mentally rolled my eyes.

"You're all safe now. Grab my hand and I'll get you off of here." I extended a hand out to both blondes. Once we landed Chloé put an arm around me and I saw a flash appear in front of my face.

"OMG I was just saved by one of Ladybug's sidekicks!" I got out of her grasp and quickly flew up. I brought Juleka and Alix followed by Sabrina and Myléne. _'One more pair._ ' I flew up and saw Alya and Nathanael. I tried to keep the interaction as brief as possible because I had to get back to Ladybug and Cat Noir. I couldn't afford to get caught up in my feelings for Nathanael.

"Please get indoors and stay safe. I've got a party to crash." I started flying to find the pair of heroes.

"Wait. Sunbird can I just get a quick statement from you?" I heard Alya shout. I giggled slightly. _'Same old Alya.'_

* * *

I found the final battle taking place. Ladybug had just snatched Bubbler's weapon with her yoyo.

"Looks like I arrived just in time." I stated as I landed next to the red clad heroine. She broke the wand in two.

"Get out of here, you nasty bug. No more evil-doing for you, little Akuma." Ladybug spoke before activating her weapon and swinging it around. "Time to de-evilize!" she caught the Akuma and released a small white butterfly. "Bye-bye, little butterfly." She tossed a wrench in the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!" a swarm of ladybugs flew around the city and undid the damage done by Bubbler. I even noticed my pillars of sound disappear as well. Bubbler soon went back to being Nino.

"Pound it." The three of us said before doing a three-way fist bump.

* * *

"So what? Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous." Chloé shouted before marching into the school building. _'Wonder what that was about?'_ I looked at Alix as we walked toward the stairs. The pinkette shrugged. We walked up to Marinette and Alya.

"Serves her right." Alya commented.

"Hey girls." We turned around and found the source of the voice to be Adrien. He was wearing a bright blue scarf.

"Hey, that's my scarf. He's wearing my scarf." Marinette gushed. Not wanting to be around for Marinette to freak out about her crush, Alix waved at us before walking into the building alone. I giggled. _'Typical Alix.'_

"Hey, dude." Nino and Adrien fist bumped.

"Yo, nice scarf, Adrien. Off the chain." Alya commented as I nodded.

"Yeah. Can you believe my dad got this for me? It's so awesome. He's given me the same lame pen for three years in a row." I gave the pigtails wearing girl a reassuring look.

"Wow. I guess anyone can change. Adults can be cool when you least expect it." Nino remarked.

"Speaking of adults, I know my father said you were a bad influence but…"

"We're good, Adrien. Don't sweat it. We're buds, always n' forever."

"I almost forgot." The blonde pulled out a couple of pages out of his bag. "I wanted to invite you guys to this." He gave one to Nino, Alya and finally, Marinette. The girl's face started to get red.

"R-really m-me?" she squeaked out. Adrien nodded. "Thanks for inviting you! I mean party me! I mean…"

"I think she means we'll be there." Alya spoke saving her friend. Adrien, Nino and I nodded before walking off.

"Dude, I can't believe your dad decided to throw you a party." The dark skinned boy said as we walked.

"Actually, this is all Immy. She and her parents organized the whole thing." The blonde answered as he passed out invitations.

"Wow, that's really cool of you Imogen."

"Thanks, Nino. I really wanted this year to be different for Adrien. See? I told you everything would work out." I responded with a wink. I walked back over to my blonde friend and helped him pass out the rest of the invitations.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry I've been MIA but, I just got over a little case of writer's block. Now I'm back and ready to write! I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. As always thank you to everyone for reviewing. Now let's respond to some reviews:**

 **Guest: That's awesome! I like the idea of a barette miraculous. Very unique! I'd love to check it out.**

 **I'd like to give a shout out to a few people. Thanks to ChojisGirl and kakyo55 for favoriting and Liz The Sweet Writer and animefairy299 for favoriting and following.**

 **Thanks for checking this chapter out and have a great day! Please favorite, follow or review if you like (no flames please!). See you next time!**


	3. Lady Wifi

*******I Do Not Own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir*******

 **Lady Wifi**

I sat in usual spot in class next to Ivan. I watched out of the corner of my eyes as Marinette snuck into class. The blunette leaned over to Nino and asked him a question. _'Probably wondering about Alya. She walked into the principal's office with Chloé, Sabrina and Kim. There's no telling what she could have been accused of'_

"What!" Marinette exclaimed loudly.

"Marinette, if you're going to come late would you please do it discreetly." Ms Bustier scolded.

"Sorry." She slumped down in her seat. Once the teacher went back to teacher, the pigtail wearing girl leaned back over to Nino.

"What!"

"That's it Marinette! Go to the principal's office!" the girl grabbed her backpack and walked out of the class room. Suddenly, the projector turned on and displayed a video of a girl in a black outfit with a glowing pink wifi symbol on her chest and a black mask over her face.

"I'm Lady Wifi, revealer of the truth!" the villainess exclaimed. _'No. Another akumatized victim'_ I eyed my bag. _'I have to get out of here and transform'_ The video zoomed out to show she wasn't alone. Principal Damocles was right next to her. "For our first exposé, your principal would like to share a tidbit with you. So, Mr. Damocles, is it true that you wrongly suspended a student named Alya today?"

"Uh yes, it is." The principal stated sadly while looking down.

"So you were unbiased, unfair and totally unjust?"

"Yes, I was." I looked closer at the video and noticed the charm on Lady Wifi's cellphone. _'A ladybug cell phone charm? No! The only person who has one like that is Alya. Marinette made it for her as a gift a few months ago.'_

"For my next scoop I'll be taking you to meet the girl hiding behind the Ladybug mask." The villainess tapped on her phone and swiped across it, causing a stop symbol to appear over Mr. Damocles. My eyes widened as he appeared to be frozen. "Stay connected." The video feed cut off from there.

"Everyone for your own safety go directly home right now! And don't forget to read chapters 4 and 5." Ms. Bustier called out. I quickly grabbed my bag and raced out with the other students. I ran into the empty girls' bathroom and opened my bag. Jeeli flew out.

"Jeeli, wings up!" The kwami was sucked into my black choker with a golden heart jewel. As she was sucked in, the charm gained five silver feathers.

My appearance began to change as well. My orange t-shirt, black short-sleeved jacket with pink trim, jeans and tennis shoes turned into a black and purple catsuit with blue accent sleeves, a black belt with a spot to hold my nunchaku, black boots with a gray buckle, black glovelettes and a purple mask over my eyes. Attached to the sleeves were brown tipped blue feathers.

* * *

I flew toward Chloé's house. I overheard Nino tell Marinette that Alya thought that Chloé was Ladybug, so that would be my first guess at who she was going after. I spotted Cat Noir on the rooftops leading to the mayor's home. He pulled out his weapon in its alternative form.

All of our weapons can act as communication devices or be able to see into buildings. This feature only occurs when they're in a different mode.

I landed behind him and watched as Ladybug practiced. 'Why would she waste her kwami's energy to prance around like that? Something seems a little off about her…'

"See anything interesting?" I spoke making the cat jolt in place.

"Sunbird. I'm just checking to make sure Lady Wifi didn't beat us to her." The cat themed hero responded. I pulled out my nunchaku and held on of the handles up. An image of the heroine appeared on the device just like Cat Noir's. We watched her practice and sent each other a look. "What? This can't be."

"Who's being a sneaky kitty now?" we both turned to the source of the voice and saw Ladybug. 'Wait two Ladybugs?'

"Ladybug…but…" I chuckled to myself.

"I thought that girl seemed off." I stated smiling at the real heroine.

"You don't actually believe she's the real Ladybug." The red clad girl spoke before looking inside the building as well. The girl in the building swung her yoyo and managed to tie herself up.

"Yeah, of course not." He replied.

"Her appearance is off and the movements she's making are nothing like yours" I answered honestly.

"Who would believe she's the original Ladybug? She's obviously just a diehard fan. A copy cat." Ladybug confirmed.

"Right." Cat and I answered.

* * *

"We got Wifi!" Ladybug exclaimed a while later. We saw her appear in the building. My partners jumped off the building while I opted to fly over. We met on the terrace before busting in through the doors. Lady Wifi stood next to a frozen Chloé. Two glowing symbols floated in the air. A pause symbol and a camera symbol. The villainess looked between the red clad girls.

"Who are you?" she questioned. Ladybug and I were confused while Cat decided to start being his goofy self for the camera. "I thought you were Ladybug." She glared at the blonde girl.

"Sorry to bust your news story. Next time double check your facts." Cat Noir quipped.

"You'll be sorry." Wfif pulled out her phone and made the symbols disappear. The mayor's daughter gained her movement again and started to tumble out of the way.

"Alya?" Ladybug asked.

"Sorry Alya's been disconnected. I'm Lady Wifi. Newsflash. Ladybug, let's find out who you really are." She swiped on her phone again, this time sending symbols directly at the red clad heroine. She dodged each one before turning to Cat Noir and me.

"Follow me." We hurried toward her and managed to escape the room. We ran down the hall toward the stairs.

"What's the plan?" Cat questioned.

"Her powers come from her phone. So let's lead her down to the basement where there's no service."

"No service. No power. Nice one m'lady." We continued to run down the stairs. Ladybug stopped to take a look at how far Lady Wifi was from us. A symbol nearly hit her.

"We've got to go lower!"

"I've got you now, Ladybug." Wifi called out.

"Not for long." I stated. I grabbed Ladybug's hand and rushed her toward Cat Noir. I grabbed his hand before pulling them over the edge with me. The pair screamed as I slowed our descent down below. I stopped us just before we hit the ground.

"A little warning next time would be great, Sunny." The black clad hero stated.

"Wifi almost had her. I was just thinking on my feet."

"Get ready." The heroine ordered. I pulled out my nunchaku and Cat his staff.

"What do you do when you're not Ladybug?" Cat asked. I face palmed. _'Really? We're facing a villain and he wants to make small talk.'_

"Cat Noir, we're a bit busy right now." We heard hurrying out of the stair well. "She's back in the hotel."

"Going up?" I held out a hand to each of them. Hesitantly they took one each. I jumped up and focused.

"She locked the doors." Cat Noir observed. As we flew up. I was going to keep flying until we found a door without her symbol of it. "You realize we might know each other in normal life."

"Doubt it." The red clad heroine dismissed. "Ugh it's locked." She observed as we went up another floor.

"Looks like we finally caught a break." I stated as I landed us near the unmarked door.

"Ambush on three. One. Two. Three!" she kicked the door open and the three of us rushed out. We were prepared for a battle but found ourselves in and empty dining room.

"So much for the ambush." Cat spoke as we all looked around.

"Follow me." We slowly walked through room. "Where is she hiding?" There were cell phones on every table. "And what's with all these phones?" One of them started to glow.

"It's a trap!" I exclaimed moving the pair back. We moved just in time for Lady Wifi to appear. We dodged her attacks as best as we could.

"How now brown cow?" Cat quipped before hiding behind a table. "I thought it was you she was after." The black clad hero was knocked back by the force of her attack. Ladybug and I tried to attack her head on but, she moved to another table in a flash of light.

"Ha-ha you can't get me." Lady Wifi cackled. An idea formed in my head. _'The phones are giving her an advantage so they've got to go.'_

"Bird song!" I shouted. I took a deep breath in and released it. A concentrated blast of sound hit the phone, shattering it. I smirked.

"I can't but she can." Ladybug said as I walked around the room and shattered each phone one by one. The villainess ran into the kitchen, Ladybug close behind. The doors shut behind them. The black clad hero and I tried to open the doors to no avail.

"No, no no. Hold on, Ladybug!" he exclaimed. He pulled up the blueprints of the hotel. "Of course, the service elevator." The cat themed hero grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the service elevator.

* * *

In less than a minute we were in the kitchen. We hopped out of the tight service elevator. I took a step away from Cat. He's a great teammate but I need a tiny bit of space from him.

"You're out of minute, Lady Wifi." He called out.

"How romantic. Tomcat's here to save his lovebug with cupid's help" Wifi stated. I glared at her.

"I am not his lovebug." Ladybug clarified.

"We'll come back to that later." The cat themed hero spoke. Lady Wifi sent her symbols at us. I dodged left while he went right. Another attack sent him into the freezer which the villainess locked. I paused to see what happened long enough for her to lock down my feet to the ground. I glared at her. It was all I could do since I wasn't sure if my bird song was still active.

"Now what to do with you three." Lady Wifi mused to herself. "If you don't get him out fast, your crush will soon be slush." She cackled before releasing Ladybug. "Good luck with your cat-popsicle. I have other news to cover." She vanished in a flash of light.

"I'll get you out of there Cat Noir!" Ladybug spoke after trying to force her way into the freezer. I looked down at my necklace and saw I only had two feathers left. "Lucky charm!" she tossed her yoyo in the air and a box appeared. "This better be some lucky box." She looked around for a moment. "Of course the microwaves."

She unplugged the microwave and placed the box inside. She moved the item onto a cart. The device was plugged in and placed in front of the locked freezer. In a matter of seconds, the microwave exploded and destroyed the symbol. Cat Noir fell out of the freezer and onto Ladybug. "You okay, Cat Noir?"

"You used your lucky charm. There's not much time and Sunbird has even less time." He stated looking between us. "Zap her free then the kitchen door."

"We can't the microwave's busted." I noticed the camera symbol left behind. _'If we don't figure something out, my secret will be revealed.'_ "Wait, I've got an idea! Sunbird, when you shattered those phones, were you thinking of the glass shattering?" I nodded. "What if you did the same with these things? It might let you create a note strong enough to interfere with the signal."

I thought about it for a second. I took a deep breath and thought of destroying the symbol. As I released it, the sound waves shot out and hit it, shattering it and the other one too. I smiled. I sent another note at the door, freeing the pair. I pointed to the door. The duo nodded before running out. I smirked at the camera symbol before shattering it as well. I knew the duo were gone so I let myself transform back to normal. I picked up Jeeli.

"Do you think they stopped Lady Wifi?" my kwami asked. I peeked my head outside of the door and saw the room was still empty.

"I hope so, Jeeli. Alya is one of my friends and I'd hate to have her stay like this." Just as I finished speaking, a swarm of ladybugs flew through the room, repairing most of the damage done by Lady Wifi. "See? Now let's get you home for some food. You earned it."

* * *

 **Hey guys! I really hoped you enjoyed this new chapter. Now if you know the episode guide that I'm following you noticed that I skipped "The Pharaoh". There are some episodes where I don't see Imogen really helping with the plot line or Sunbird in the battle against an akuma. If you have a favorite episode please let me know in the reviews and I'll make sure to write it. Otherwise I can't guarantee it'll get done.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has read this story and left me such kind reviews! Now for a few shout outs. Thank you to** **Auguste the clown for** **favoriting and** **HeartLuvAnimeGirl,** **Kard666,** **ChimaTigon for favoriting and following!**

 **Please favorite, follow or review if you like (no flames please!). See you next time!**


	4. A Christmas Special

*******I DO NOT own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir*******

 **Miraculous Christmas Special**

I walked through the city trying not to freeze. Papá asked me to deliver some last-minute Christmas cards. _'Anything to get out of the house.'_ I admired the way the city looked covered in Christmas decorations and snow. This was the first year I'd ever spent Christmas in Paris. My family usually spent Christmas in Italy with my dad's family. I had to convince them I wanted to stay in Paris this year. My duties as Sunbird required me to be here.

* * *

~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~

"Mom, Papá. I…I want to celebrate Christmas here in Paris." I spoke quietly. I looked at the ground in sadness. I knew how much this would hurt Papá. I could feel their eyes on me.

"Why? You always love going to Italy for Christmas." Papá asked.

"Is there a reason, Immy?" Mom questioned.

"I-I…I want to be there for Adrien. It's his first Christmas without his mom. Even when she was around, his father wasn't always the best to him." I responded. I felt bad for using that as an excuse to stay.

"That's alright, Geni. We can go another time." Papá responded after a few moments. I looked up at him. He wore a sad smile but, knew he wouldn't be able to win with me. I fought back tears at breaking my dad's heart. I smiled back sadly.

* * *

~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~

"Let's see I've already taken cards to Alix, Nino, Ivan, Kim, Max, Myléne, Alya, Rose and Juleka." I thought aloud. "That just leaves Marinette, Adrien and Nathanael." I continued toward Marinette's family bakery. Just as I rounded the corner, I felt myself encounter another person. The small cards in my hands flew from my hands to the ground. The figure bent down and picked up the cards.

"Here you go." He spoke. I looked closer and realized it was Nathanael. I used my scarf to hide my blushing face. "O-oh hi Imogen. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Nathanael." I took my cards back.

"Where are you going? I would have thought you'd be at home with your parents."

"Papá wants me to deliver these Christmas cards. I was on my way to Marinette's family bakery."

"Would you like me to come with you? Its getting late and you shouldn't be walking around alone."

"S-sure. That'd be great." I smiled and he smiled back. Before we knew it, we were outside our destination. As we walked in, I noticed the place was decorated beautifully. There were even cardboard cutouts of Ladybug, Cat Noir and Sunbird. _'Wow! They really went all out.'_

 ** _"Merry Christmas Imogen and Nathanael!"_** Marinette sang to us as she handed us gifts.

 _ **"Here's a Christmas card, no need to mail."**_ I sang back pulling out a small piece of paper and handing it to the blunette. The two of us walked out of the bakery.

Just as we walked out I noticed Adrien's bodyguard down the street. Before I could walk any further I felt a small tug. I looked in my pocket and noticed Jeeli indicating to look up. I followed my Kwami's line of sight and noticed the street lamp Nathanael and I were standing under had mistletoe tied to it. _'Mistletoe? This is great! Or bad? Oh I don't know what to think.'_

"Is that what I think it is?" the red-haired boy asked, looking up as well. I silently nodded, hoping my scarf hid my face. Soon turquoise eyes met orange and we just stared at each other. He moved closer and kissed me on the cheek, close to my mouth. I felt my face grow even redder as I moved my hand to the spot he kissed. I looked at Nathanael and his face almost matched his hair. "I-I s-should get g-going."

"Merry Christmas Nathanael." I spoke softly before kissing him on the cheek. Before he could say anything, I ran off toward the Gorilla. I managed to slip the card into his hand just as I left. "Merry Christmas." The bodyguard turned toward me. "Do you think you could give this card to Adrien and Mr. Agreste?" The man nodded and took the Christmas card from me. "Tell Adrien I'll be over later. Thank you!"

I decided to walk around for a little bit. I looked inside of homes and shops, letting my mind wander. _'I need to clear my head.'_ I looked around to make sure I was alone.

"Jeeli, wings up!"

* * *

I flew over the city, admiring its beauty. _'It still doesn't compare to Italy. Papá would be happy and smiling right now, instead of putting on a brave face for me.'_

 _ **"In this time of cheer, nothing is quite sincere. My family's celebration torn apart. To tell them the truth, I just don't have the heart. Two lives in one, am I coming undone? I'm a caged bird, wishing the lines would unblur."**_ I flew around as my thoughts swarmed. I started to notice I wasn't flying as high as I normally can. _'I can't doubt myself now. If I do, I won't be able to help anyone.'_

"What am I saying?" I started to feel myself rise again.

 ** _"It's the price I pay. To keep my loved ones safe, I'll take it any day."_** I heard my communicator beep. I picked up my nunchaku and answered the call. Ladybug's face appeared on the device.

"Sunbird, we've got a problem." Ladybug began. "Adrien Agreste has gone missing and I think an akuma may be behind this." _'Adrien? Oh no.'_

"We should check the Agreste Mansion for clues." I suggested.

"I'll me you there." I hung up on the red clad heroine and flew toward the mansion. _'Please be safe, Adrien.'_

* * *

I flew over the Agreste Mansion just in time to see Ladybug trip Santa Clause with her yo-yo. _'What's going on here? This man is completely harmless.'_

"No, Ladybug, stop! That man hasn't been akumatized!" Adrien pleaded. I quickly started to descend in front of the poor victim.

"I know when I'm looking at an akuma victim, trust me." She replied.

"Then why hasn't he attacked?" I questioned blocking her from continuing.

"Sunbird."

"Please get out of here, sir. I'm so sorry." I called back to Santa Clause. She tried to catch him with her yo-yo but, I blocked it with my nunchaku. She caught her weapon in her hand.

"He's getting away!" Santa heeded my warning and took off in his sleigh. Ladybug turned to Adrien. "You're safe now. Go home." The red clad heroine flung her yo-yo to follow the unlucky Santa. _'What is wrong with her?'_

"No! Wait!" Adrien tried.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she doesn't hurt Santa. Merry Christmas." I flew after my ally.

* * *

"Come on, ponies! Giddy-up! Whoa!" Santa Clause called out trying to get away from Ladybug.

"Ladybug, stop! This man isn't an akuma!" I cried out. _'He didn't hurt anyone including Adrien, nor did he fight us for our Miraculous.'_ Unfortunately, he was whisked from his sleigh and tied up by Ladybug's yo-yo. I landed in front of him and helped him out of the snow.

"Hey! Are you out of your mind? This hurts really bad!"

"You…so you're not a supervillain?" Ladybug asked as she realized her mistake.

"Of course, I'm not! I think you've been reading too many comic books, young lady."

"I'm so sorry! Let me help you."

"No, thank you! You've helped me enough!" I began to walk him to his sleigh.

"I've got this, Ladybug. Please just let him enjoy what's left of his Christmas." I chimed in.

"Nobody around here respects the spirit of Christmas anymore!"

"That's not true! Santa please don't give up on Christmas." He sat down in his sleigh. I flew after Ladybug. I knew she didn't mean to hurt an innocent man and that she felt bad.

* * *

I followed Ladybug until she landed on a rooftop near the Eiffel Tower.

"Ladybug, are you okay?" I questioned landing beside her.

"Yeah. I just feel so bad that I attacked an innocent man. How were you able to tell he wasn't an akuma?" she responded.

"Well I saw that he looked confused and scared. Akumas are usually the ones causing confusion and fear. Not to mention Adrien looked unharmed. Plus, he didn't attack us to try and get our Miraculous."

"I guess you're right." I placed an arm around her.

"Cheer up. Maybe its not too late to make that Santa's night better. There's a great bakery nearby that might still be open. We can buy him some cookies as an apology."

"That sounds like a great idea, Sunbird."

"Ladybug!" a sinister voice called out. We both turned and saw a sight we weren't expecting. There was Santa in a black sled with red patches on the side and back and rockets on the back that blast green fire, two black and red reindeer being connected to it. His skin has turned green, his eyes are now red with yellow sclerae, his beard has many pointed tips, and his finger nails have grown long. He has a black mask over the top of his face. The bottom edge of his suit is jagged, and his gloves now include silver spots and a silver jagged line below the fingers, along with red edges on the finger holes. His belt is black with silver spots and a silver Christmas tree-shaped buckle, and on his back, is a red bag with white trim on the top edge. _'Oh no!'_

 _ **"You think you can get away with making fun of me?"**_ The newly formed villain sang. He flew his sleigh closer to us. _ **"You think you can get away with accusing me?"**_ The reindeer blew a nasty green smoke in our faces. _**"I am Santa Claws! I'm a rebel with a cause! I'll punish and give you a fright! Have a horrible Christmas night!"**_ A red present appeared in his hand that he threw into the air making bats appear. The bats flew toward us but, only seemed interested in attacking the red clad heroine. "I'll do you no harm, Sunbird. I'm in your debt. You protected me from a threat and that I won't forget!"

Before I could respond, he flew off into the night. I used my nunchaku to shoo away the bats. Ladybug and I shared a look before taking off after Santa Claws.

* * *

We finally spotted him from a rooftop as he wished everyone a horrible Christmas. Ladybug raced on the rooftops down below while I flew beside her.

"It's just the three of us, Santa Claws!" Ladybug called out.

"The four of us, milady!" the voice of Cat Noir pipped up. _'Where has he been?'_

"Cat Noir? Where were you?" I asked.

"What happened to Adrien?" the red clad heroine added.

"It's, uh, a long story. Cats have their little secrets too, you know!" he deflected nervously.

"Aw cat got your tongue?" I joked making him frown. The pair jumped up and landed on Santa Claws' sleigh. I flew and landed next to Cat.

"Who's gonna deliver presents to the children now, Santa Claws?"

"There are no more presents! No more spirit of Christmas! You should have been good!" the akuma retorted before throwing a present at the cat themed hero. It exploded, causing him to fall off the sleigh.

"Hey! I've been good all year round!"

"Not enough, apparently!" Ladybug commented. She dove down and caught him, tying her yo-yo to the sleigh.

"How about a nice sleigh ride, my little wretched elves? Ho, ho, ho! Hold on! Here we go!" the evil Santa sped up, knocking me off the sleigh and taking my partners with him. I cursed in Italian before flying after them.

* * *

I caught up with them just in time to see Cat Noir helping Santa Claws back onto the sleigh.

"Thank you!" the villain sneered before tossing Cat out.

"Aaah! Ladybug!" he screamed.

"Not again" the red clad heroine stated before jumping down once again. I quickly flew straight at them, catching the pair. Unfortunately, I was going too fast and we landed inside a home.

"Ladybug? Cat Noir? Sunbird? Now that's a Christmas scoop." Alya exclaimed indicating it was her home I flew us into. She pulled out her phone as I stood up and looked at how the pair landed. I giggled slightly. Cat Noir landed right on top of Ladybug. "Anything you'd like to say to the Ladyblog?"

"It's not at all what it looks like!" Ladybug insisted. We all turned at the sound of Santa Claws' nefarious laughter. His sleigh was flying nearby. Cat started to go after him until Ladybug grabbed his tail. "No! Wait! This isn't gonna work!"

"She's right we need a plan." I nodded.

"Lucky charm!" Ladybug used her signature move making a box appear in her hands.

"I hope it's not trying to tell us to move to another city." Cat quipped. The red clad heroine looked around the room, an idea forming.

"I need packing tape, scissors and supplies! Do you guys have those things here?"

"In there!" Alya pointed out as our leader ran around the room gathering materials.

"Right here!" Alya's mom said as she opened a desk drawer.

"And here!" Alya's siblings chimed in, holding notebooks and markers.

"My Christmas list," Ladybug stated handing Cat Noir and I a note. "Go to the Dupain-Cheng bakery and grab these items! Then meet me back at the Eiffel Tower. I'll explain everything once we're there." She ripped the curtains off the rod.

"I've always dreamed of being your Santa Clause, milady." Cat Noir responded.

"Less flirting more leaving." I stated pulling the cat themed hero along. _'He really doesn't have a filter.'_

* * *

The akumatized villain's sleigh flew around the tower. Soon he spotted the Christmas present we placed hanging on the Eiffel Tower.

"Its me." Santa Claws spoke as he looked closely at the present.

 ** _"Santa, you're the winner. We stand down and surrender. We fear you have defeated us, so we give you our Miraculous."_** I sang as soon as Santa Claws was in sight.

 ** _"But beforehand, here is a gift for you. 'Cause on Christmas, even you have a right to that, too."_** Cat Noir continued.

"A present? For me?" The villain questioned in surprise.

 ** _"Rebel with a cause, you give us so much fright. We all have the right to a present on Christmas night."_** Cat and I sang together. Santa Claws grabbed the gift. Just as we planned, Ladybug jumped out.

"Merry Christmas!" she exclaimed before tying him up with her yo-yo.

"Bird song!" I called out. I took in a deep breath before releasing a note that surrounded the reindeer. 'No escaping now' the cat themed hero extended his staff to reach the sleigh.

"Cataclysm!" Cat Noir called out as he ran toward the sleigh and grabbed the akumatized villain's hat. It started to turn black just as he handed it over to Ladybug. "Merry Christmas, milady."

"Thanks, Kitty!" Ladybug replied as she blew the remains of the hat into the sky. The akuma inside began to fly toward the sky. "No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!" She swung her yo-yo into the air and caught the creature. I released my note. "Gotcha!" she pushed a button on her device which caused a pure white butterfly to appear. "Bye-bye little butterfly!" Ladybug tossed the box into the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!" millions of ladybugs flew across the city, restoring it back to normal.

Santa and his sleigh returned to normal and started to fall out of the sky. _'Oh no! I shouldn't have released my note'_ Just as I was about to safe him and Ladybug, the ladybugs put them safely on the ground. I held a hand out to Cat. He took it and I flew us down into the sleigh.

"Pound it!" the three of us exclaimed.

* * *

I walked into the door of my house just as the phone began to ring. Before I could answer it, I was engulfed in a big hug. I look and saw my Papá holding me tight.

"Dov'eri, Geni? Eravamo così preoccupati per te." He spoke.

"Mi dispiace, papà. Mentre stavo consegnando le carte, Natalie chiamò il mio telefono e mi chiese se avessi visto Adrien. Mi sono unito alla ricerca e ho perso la cognizione del tempo." I answered. _'I wish I could tell you the whole truth.'_

"That was Natalie. She wanted to let us know that Adrien was home safe and sound." Mom stated as she came into the living room. I smiled. _'I'm glad he's safe'_

"Why don't we go check on him ourselves? We can take some food and the gifts we had for the Agreste's and celebrate there." Papá suggested making me smile.

"Can we?" I turned to my mom who nodded happily. We quickly grabbed what we needed and made our way to the Agreste Mansion.

* * *

As we arrived, we noticed we weren't the only ones worried about the Agreste family. All my classmates and their families were there. _'I hope Adrien knows how much we all care for him.'_ As the doors opened, Adrien and his father stood there, Adrien surprised.

"Oh, please, Father. It's Christmas!" the model pleaded.

"Of course. Come on in." Mr. Agreste stated. Nino was the first one to hug Adrien.

"Brother!" he cried out as we all started to gather around the blonde.

"Merry Christmas, Adrien." Natalie spoke softly. We all made our way to the dining room and sat around a large table. The Agreste's decided a feast was in order. I sat next to Alix. I turned to my right and saw Nathanael sit down. We both blushed upon seeing each other. I turned away and spotted a smirking Alix.

 _ **"Merry Christmas to all."**_ We all sang as the food was served.

* * *

 **Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukkah! Happy Kwanzaa! I really hoped you enjoyed this new chapter. I know the Christmas Special was released after season 1 but, because it is a special it doesn't necessarily impact the season nor is set after a certain episode. This is kind of a standalone chapter so please bear with me as I work on the actual season 1 episodes. Just a reminder that there are some episodes where I don't see Imogen really helping with the plot line or Sunbird in the battle against an akuma. If you have a favorite episode please let me know in the reviews and I'll make sure to write it. Otherwise I can't guarantee it'll get done.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has read this story and left me such kind reviews!**

 **Guest: I haven't really thought about it. I could reference somethings but, I don't really want it to get too messy. Hmm I guess I could set it in the Marvel Universe like with my other stories. Now you might have given me an idea for a crossover. I'm not guaranteeing anything but, we'll see. I'm definitely planning on writing Evillustrator. I've got my own twists I'm planning to add to it so I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Rocierra: I hope this satisfies your request for a new chapter I know its not a part of the season but, its still something. I've already got a few ideas for that episode so it shouldn't be too long now. I hope you enjoy the new twists I put on the episode.**

 **Now for a few shout outs. Thank you to** **Eternal Nexus Warrior and** **for favoriting, **Devielle,** **RainaFox,** **mirumy and** **Sayer Rose for following** and crkossi, Vgn Golley, Rosey-Mage, Rocierra for favoriting and following!**

 **Please favorite, follow or review if you like (no flames please!). See you next time!**


End file.
